Mixed Up Perfect
by loveintheimpala
Summary: A short and sweet story about Dean and Jo.


Jo had only once in her entire life met someone that she could imagine herself being truly happy with, someone that would be able to turn her life around completely.

Looking back, she hadn't known what she had wanted in the person she would spend the rest of her life with, she had never put much thought into it, never honestly thinking that she would settle down with anybody. In the few times she had considered it, she had thought that one day maybe she would want someone who could be like her best friend in ways, someone who could really understand her and love her for who she was, someone to make her happy - and she had found that in Dean Winchester.

There had always been something special between herself and Dean, and they both knew it. It was only when they had finally plucked up the courage to admit it to each other that she had realised how well they really did work together.

Dean was someone who she could tell anything to and she wouldn't even have to ask him not to tell another soul, because she already knew that he never would. He was someone who would take in everything that she would tell him, never interrupt her, never judge, never argue; someone who was able to just listen. They could share their hopes and dreams for the future that a part of them knew would never come true, yet a part of them never stopped believing in the impossible. Dean was someone who would share her emotions; smile when she smiled, he understood when she cried or hurt, and he would never fail to laugh his ass off at her when she did something stupid. She never thought that she could meet someone who would never even dream to hurt her or make her feel like she wasn't good enough; but Dean had a way of building her up and showing her the things about herself that made her shine in his eyes, he made her feel beautiful. He was someone who she could confide in, tell him every bad dream and every nightmare, every haunting thought, and he was the only one who could make it go away. She never felt bad with him, as though there was no possibility of darkness and sadness when his green eyes looked at her, he could brighten up her life with just a simple smile in her direction as he left for work in the morning. She could be herself around him and never have to worry about what he would think, because she could always see the love in his eyes for her, even when they were fighting he was still so clearly in love with her. The things that would seem insignificant to most people, things as simple as a song, they could become invaluable to them and be kept in their hearts forever. Dean had a way of showing her everything that she was holding back from the world, from herself, he could tear down her walls and pull her crashing back into reality. Colours seemed brighter in the world when she was with Dean, laughter had become a part of their daily lives where as there had once been a time that it had been infrequent and maybe hadn't even existed at all. She had learned to be content, the same way that he had with her, by just having him there with her, she had experienced a love and joy that she had never dreamed possible for herself. There was a new-found strength in her in the safe knowledge that she had a true friend, and maybe even a soul mate, that she trusted to remain loyal to her until the very end. She had opened up her chest and allowed him access to her heart, in the way that she hadn't done before, and he had messed her up in love and stayed there, the way that she had with him.

Jo headed up the stairs, wondering where Dean had gotten to, and paused in the doorway to the first bedroom of their house, a low murmuring drawing her attention to it. A small smile formed on her lips as she rested her shoulder against the doorway to the room, leaning there as her eyes fell to Dean. The scene before her made her once again realise how deep she truly loved the man standing in front of her. He stood in the centre of the small, pale pink room, his back facing her, swaying lightly from side to side. He was whispering softly, words that she couldn't quite make out, but the sound of his low voice soothed even her. A small, soft cry came from the room, silenced almost immediately as Dean began humming. She couldn't work out what the song was, frowning a little as she tried to focus her hearing to the low tune without making a sound to indicate that she was there.

"You know," began Dean, his voice soft and low, obviously never realising that she had been standing behind him. "This was mine and your Mom's first song." He said quietly.

Jo smiled to herself as she caught onto what the song was, _Can't fight this feeling _by REO Speedwagon. Her smile turned to a grin as he started humming again, a tightness in her chest that she could only describe as pure, unadulterated love. Dean finally turned around, almost as though he had suddenly felt her presence, his bright green eyes immediately locking with hers.

He positioned the tiny baby in his arms to that Jo could see her face, the smile growing on her face. "Say goodnight to Mommy." He whispered, leaning down and placing her gently into her crib, kissing her forehead lightly before pulling up the gate. "Night, angel." He took a step back and gave a short, content sigh.

Dean crossed the room silently and wrapped his arms around Jo's waist, pulling her towards him. He looked down at her like she was everything in his world, like she was the only thing that he saw in colour. "You know I love you." He murmured, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Jo nodded, placing her own arms around him and smiling. "I know." She whispered. "I love you, too."

They stood in the doorway, their arms wrapped around each other, never uttering a word, until they heard their daughter's breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep. In their own little mixed up worlds, it was perfect..

* * *

_Just a short one-shot for my buddy, Taylor, hope you liked it. And if anyone else has any requests or anything, feel free to PM me about any of them! Thank you for reading, hope you liked! :-)) _


End file.
